Locker of Hearts
by SaintSolomon
Summary: Emma LockHeart was the person you came to if your manor needed protection. She had A-list clients all the time. Her goals were always clear for her and her business.What wasn't in those goals though were a certain red-eyed butler who kept trying to grab her hand any chance he got. What a mess!
1. Chapter 1

_**Boots could be heard making their way down the cobbled walkway up to the Baron's manor.**_

 _ **A girl of 5'2 wearing a deep brown trench coat and tight black trousers along with a green corset ending at the top of her stomach could be seen making her way up the steps. Her vivid green eyes and chin length honey blonde hair bobbed with heron each step. she raised her fist before pounding on the door rapidly.**_

"Oi! Baron! Open the hell up, would ya? I'm here like ya asked!" She hollered.

 _ **What a brute of a girl.**_

The door promptly swung open to reveal a plump old man of the age of near forty-five. He had dull blue eyes and a brown graying mustache. He quickly hurried the girl inside before closing the door nervously. Said Baron turned around, intending on scolding the girl, but he realized she was elsewhere. More to be exact, by the windows. She, with her vivid green eyes, where examining the latches on the door and looking at something only she could see. The man sighed.

"Miss Lockheart, must you really be so loud during the middle of the night? I have neighbors and a wife, you know." He complained.

The girl shrugged before continuing her inspection of the locks on the doors and other windows in the room.

"Well, Baron. You simply insisted that I not show up during the day to do my routine inspections and fix ups. So nighttime is really the only option now. And stop calling me Miss Lockheart. Emma is fine. And I wouldn't be pounding on the door if you'd just answer it sooner. By the way, I know what the problem is with this lock." She said offhand.

"Really now?" He questioned.

"Yup. Someone tried to break in. See, this little part right here is bent. It only bends like that when someone is putting force on it. Luckily, I can fix it." She explained.

"B-broke in?! They didn't succeed did they?!"

"Nope. Nada. That's why I checked the other locks in the room, to see if they were bent or not. Looks like they never made it past this window lock, which is a good thing for you, mister. Yup, you would have been one dead Baron." She told him emotionlessly.

The Baron paled considerably.

Emma, however, continued on fixing the lock on the window. She reached into her brown trench coat for one of the many pockets that it held in its depts. and pulled out a small wrench. After a bit of pulling and pushing here and there along with putting a reinforce on the latch, the window was good as new. She sighed happily.

"Ah! There ya go! It should work as well as it did before they tried to break in. However, if you have the money and if you want, I can put new locks on everything in your manor here for ya. The price will be hefty since this is some new stuff I've been working on, but I'm sure your family security comes first, ne, Baron? She suggested slyly to him.

He looked at her hesitantly before looking at the window then back at her and nodding his head.

"When is the soonest you can update the locks, Emma?"

"The night after tomorrow. And don't worry, LockHeart Security strives to please and protect. You'll be promised the best we have to offer you and your money." She said while walking out of the house and down the front steps and waving bye.

 _ **Ah, yes, I suppose it's time we introduce our leading lady in this story.**_

 _ **This young brute of a girl who wears clothes that none of her high-class customers would have her coming over in the day-light hours, least their neighbors think they have invited a lady of pleasure into their house, is Emma Gladice Lockheart.**_

 _ **She is the owner of a well know up-start security company known as LockHeart Security, who deals with the making of locks, weapons, and other various things of metal that its owner pleases to make. Her shop is small, situated somewhere in the suburbs of London. The front of the shop is where she takes her customers, from Earls, Barons, Lords, Noblemen, and common people. The back is the blacksmith part. This is where she makes the locks and other things, putting her signature mark on them. Her mark was that of a heart with a key turning in the lock residing in the heart. Above the shop is where her small bedroom, kitchen, living room, and Layla's room was. Layla was a five year old girl that acted as a clerk for her when she went on business at night to go fix customers merchandise, or when she was simply in the back. She had taken Layla off from the streets after seeing the girl fighting her way for some bread with a bunch of older boys in the back of an alley. She figured that, if a child that young already was willing to fight against others for a chance to live, then why the hell couldn't Emma give her a better chance. Plus, Emma did need a clerk that she didn't need to pay. So, being the brash lady Emma Gladice Lockheart was, she simply walked over to little Layla who was about ready to tear an older boys leg off if she could and picked her up by her neck. And so that was how Layla was carried potatoes style, cursing all the while. Afterwards, she was named Layla Lee Lockheart and found herself greeting Emma every night.**_

 _ **Which is where we were at now.**_

The door to the shop opened and Emma was greeted to Layla sitting on the tall bar stool, looking bored as ever. Her gaze

flicked over to Emma before looking back at the magazine she was reading.

"Welcome home Emm-! Hey! Let me go! Emma! Damnmit!" She shouted.

Emma, however, was too busy cuddling Layla's tiny form. She always got a kick out of seeing the kid's blushing face and irate face. Layla was just so cute to her though! Those large brown eyes and that long black hair that goes to the middle of her back. How cute!

"But~! Layla! You're so damn cute!" She whined.

"Yea, well, I don't care. I wanna go to bed."

"Oh, fine." She huffed, " But you really shouldn't curse! So unlady like!"

Layla whirled on her.

" **YOU'RE ONE TO TALK**! Look at those piercings! And the way you dress! And to boot you curse too. between the two of us I'm far more lady-like." She crossed her arms.

Emma blinked for a few moments before shrugging.

"Point taken. _Anyway,_ help me close up shop, will ya?"

"Yea, but hurry up. I want dinner." Layla complained.

"Ohhhh~! So cute!"

"Quit it!"

 _ **After an hour of closing the shop they both were upstairs in the small kitchen. Emma was at the stove while Layla sat at the table. She was preparing chicken noodle soup for them with bread and strawberry shortcake for dessert. Just because they lived in a small apartment didn't mean that they weren't a bit well off. They do have A-list clients after all.**_

"...You make the strangest things for dinner, Emma."

"Be quit or you'll starve! "Emma yelled at her, " Ungrateful child. I cook for her and all she does is critic me. You used to fight for bread ya know."

Emma muttered the last bit under her breath. She could take anything you throw at her, but comments about her cooking.

"I wasn't saying I was ungrateful. Just that some of the things you make are strange. That's all .Geesh." Layla muttered.

"Hmph. Sure, sure. Just eat the soup. I think you'll like the shortcake by the way. I put more milk in it this time."

"Hmmm. You're right. It's much better than last time."

"Awww~! my baby likes it!" Emma squealed happily.

"I'm not you're baby, damnmit!" Layla looked flustered as she said this.

"Sure~, Sure~!" She waved her off.

It was quiet for a bit before Layla asked Emma something else.

"Hey Emma?"

"Yea?" Emma replied. She was busy counting the money from today's profits.

"Why do you have those to piercings in your ears? I mean, I've always seen you with them, but I just don't understand why you wear them. Or why you dress that way. I mean, I've never seen anybody dress that way and I know it's not a fashion statement. So, I just wanna know, why?" Layla inquired.

"Oh, haha." Emma smiled sadly at her before putting down the money she was counting and brushing back her short hair.

"I guess I should tell you, since we do live together. Well, the earrings are from my mom. The tops are called cuffs. That's why they hug my ears so much. The bottoms are hers too. She really favored these. I was only raised by a female, ya know? Strange, right? But anyway, she gave these to me. I wear them to remember her. And the way I dress with the clothes and because of the short hair? Well, I hate dress. Honestly If I wore a dress while doing my work, I'd probably catch on fire. And I _**prefer**_ trousers and short corsets. I'm more comfortable. I'm me and I feel free. In this life that we only live once Layla, it's best to say screw everyone else and care only for a few people. You'll be happier that way, ne? Besides, can you ever picture me in a dress hahahahaha?" Emma was laughing her ass off at the prospect of herself in a dress.

"No, I guess I can't." A tick mark appeared on Layla's forehead. She would though love to see her caregiver in one.

"Oh, Layla," Emma asked wiping tears away," I know we don't normally get guest at night, but did we? Just in case."

Layla had to think for a minute. Was there in visitors this time around night? Normally no, but she felt like tonight they did have one. It took a minute before she finally remembered and pounded her fist into her other hand.

"Oh! Yea! We did have one! He was quite the looker too. He was wearing fancy clothes and asked if you'd be in in the morning tomorrow. He said his master had heard of your skills and he was hoping to come by and talk to you for his master if you were in. I told him that you didn't have anything on the schedule, so most likely you'd be here. He looked like a nobleman though Emma, but he said he was here for his master. It was kinda strange for him to come by at night, don't cha think?" Layla asked.

Emma leaned back in her chair and put her boots up that went up to her calves on the table. She looked up at the ceiling in thought for a bit before shrugging her shoulders and looking back at Layla.

"I've honestly no clue. He could think I'm a prostitute. I mean, it's not like it hasn't happened before. If he gets a little too frisky, then we'll just brand his ass. Plain and simple, ne?" She said simply.

"Okay...but get your feet off of the table! This is a place for eating! Not dirty ass boots! Emma!"

"Oh! Lighten up! Geesh, for a kid it's like you've got a stick up that ass of yours!"

 _ **And so, they continued bickering, not aware of tomorrows events.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Deep in the suburbs of London you shall find a tiny shop with a little sign by the door that says only LockHeart with their signature on the sign. It is in this shop that our leading female, Emma Gladice Lockheart, was up with her five old assistant, Layla Lee Lockheart, at six sharp in the morning.**_

 _ **And my, what a morning it was.**_

"Layla, did you see that shipment of steel anywhere at all?" Emma yelled from the stock room.

"Yea, it should be there. Why don't you try doing like the rest of us and turning on the light? You're not a bat no matter how many times you go out at night you know, dumbass." she muttered the last part.

"I heard tha-! **Ow**! Why do we have five poker in here?!" A cloud of dust could be seen from the stock room.

"Well, you are a blacksmith...of sorts. Dumbass." Layla muttered," And I told you to turn on the light!"

 _ **The tiny girl who was busy being a clerk until her caregiver had free time stared back bored at the Punch magazine in front of her. Just as she did the doorbell rang and in stepped a handsome man wearing a fine ass butler suit. What a sight.**_

"Oh! Hey, you're back. One moment, sir. Ms. Lockheart is in the stock room... searching for supplies. I'll get her for you." The young girl told him happily.

The handsome butler smiled at her.

"It's quite fine. I'm glad that I didn't miss her like last night. My master has a short temper, you see." He told her.

"Oh, well in that case I'll fetc-"

"Hey, Layla, I don't know where the hell you put them and I really don't care. I'll handle customers while you search for it. If you can't find it then we'll just hav- oh? And who are you?" Emma asked.

Layla had a tick forming on her head and the butler had one of his eyebrows raised. You can't really blame them though.

It's not like Emma came out to greet customers like a proper lady should be looking like. She had a towel over her short hair to get the dust off and had everything off except her trench coat, meaning her navel was exposed. Her head was cocked to one side as she took in the butler.

"I take it you're Ms. Lockheart, the owner of this place?" The butler asked calmly with a eyes closed smile.

" _Yeaaaaa_...I am. And this isn't a whore house. If that's what you're looking for then two streets east buddy. Now scram."

Emma told as she shook her hair out.

"Wha-!I'm so sorry sir! EMMA! This is the sir I told you about last night." Layla told her.

"Oh, well then. If you're looking for a whore house, then yea like I said. However...If what you're looking for is security items then ya found the place. So, what'll be, stranger?" Emma asked while going over all the clients who came by today.

Layla face planted herself. Really, how could she expect less of her caregiver?

"Hey, Layla, did that nobleman Eric whatever the hell his last name is really come by today? I thought I told him-"

" **My, My**. I thought the rumors where something of a false nature. Usually humans tend to exaggerate things to an extent. But, you Miss Emma LockHeart, are simply no delusion of the human mind. Everything I've heard so far about your personality is true. Let's hope your blacksmith capabilities are just as the rumors say. Otherwise my master would be most displeased. I'm here for the later. My master wishes for you to make dual pistols for a servant of his. The best you can make, Miss Lockheart. If you would please." The butler asked politely.

Emma gave the butler a cocky smile before clapping her hands together happily.

"Finally! Now we're getting somewhere! I was wondering when I'd have to kick yer ass out, if you weren't here for business. I mean, don't take no offense, but I'm quite the busy lady. Especially at night. Now that we're talking business, let's get to it! Layla, take down this man's information!" Emma ordered.

"What? Why can't you? I'm busy too you know!" Layla complained.

"Because, it's better to have two pairs of ears than one, and besides...you're so cute up there~!"

" _Stop that_! We have a client!"

"Oh, fine," Emma waved her off before looking at the butler seriously, " Alrighty, so first's first. Who's the servant that's gonna be handling these guns? Male or female? How much weight can they handle holding? Does your master want these to be made of Iron, Steel, Titanium, Cooper? What works best? Do I need to put any engravings on these guns? And do you want any locks for the house? Any traps? Any other security measures? How much of a price am I looking at that you guys are willing to pay, because that is important. Also, I need to know when I am to deliver these? Early morning, evening, or in the late night? Some of my clients don't like me coming during the day for more than obvious reasons. You also have the option of picking it up, Mister Butler. Up to you though. I'm not picky. I just need a date and time that you want it done and delivered."

The butler looked surprised to say the least. Who ever knew someone could be so particular at making a weapon. His master may very well have chosen correct. And the child who was so keen on taking notes at the desk. Since when did children at her age do that age. None the less, Sebastian regained his composure. He smiled at her.

"The servant is a female, who I believe can handle about thirty to fifty pounds in each hand. My master would like the pistols to be made of the highest quality material you have available, and money isn't an issue. No engravings. As of right now we need no locks or traps for the manor, but I'll have to speak with my Lord on this matter. We would like to pick the pistols up in the morning four days from now, seeing as my master would like to meet you." He finished.

Emma nodded before speaking.

"Alrighty~, I see no problem with this. Layla, you got all that?"

The little girl sighed before replying.

"Yea, I just need the name for the order so we know whose coming to pick these pistols up."

"Ah haha. Forgot to ask that. My bad~! Well, Mister Butler, what name shall we put these beauties under, ne?" Emma asked.

She had her eyebrow cocked at him. Sebastian smiled with his eyes closed at her.

"Why, what kind of butler would I be if I put it under any name but my masters, The Earl Ciel Phantomhive?"

To his utter interest this woman only blinked before looking back at the little girl and asking if she got the name. How intriguing. Most people seem to either know the name as the Queen's watchdog and it puts a certain fear in them or they know it due to the Funtom company. However, this woman just blinked as if she had just received a commoners name.

How interesting.

"Well, I'll take my leave now. My master and I shall be here in four days to retrieve the pistols."

"Ah! Hey, before you leave!"

"Oh god. Why can't you act like a _normal business person Emma_!" Layla cried out.

Sebastian turned around to see the woman, Emma, holding her hand out to him. She was grinning a grin that could only be worthy of a cat.

"Well, you are now a client of LockHeart Security, you're master and you. So, you may now call me Emma instead of . As the maker and founder of LockHeart Security, we strive to please and protect, from our locks to guns to anything else I make for ya. If it don't do that you're money comes back to you, no questions. So, welcome into being a client of Lockheart."

The butler could only blink in surprise at the woman before taking her hand and shaking it, giving her a smile in return for the grin.

"My master and I look forward to your services, Emma."

After that, Sebastian had left the building, and he couldn't help but still think of what a strange and interesting woman Emma Lockheart was.

 _ **Back in the shop though.**_

" _ **Now...**_." Emma looked at Layla evilly.

"Emma, I swear, I really don't know what happened to the box of steel you ordered!" Layla cried out jumping of the bar stool and running towards the back of the shop.

"Muwahahah! I guess you'll just have to pay with that body of yours! Start sweeping!"

" **EMMA!** "


	3. Chapter 3 The Redhouse Case begins

**Our story begins thus again at the LockHeart Shop, where our two favorite ladies were, well, beginning their day in the most normal way they possibly could.**

"Layla! That Noble woman ever come by for the purse pistol she wanted?" Emma shouted from the backroom.

She came from the back of the shop with a large box that was nearly half her size. Throwing it clumsily onto the counter she looked toward Layla.

Said child had her tiny feet up on the top of a small coffee table while going through a newspaper in a worn out leather chair. She looked up to Emma.

"No, Dutchess Amy Redhouse sent a maid over saying that her husband was feeling… how did she put it? Ah yea, unwell due to twelve-day spoiled pork. Not sure if it's true or not. Don't really care either way really." She went back to flipping threw the magazine in her newly painted french tipped nails.

 **Maybe If our lovely heroine would have disciplined the child more thoroughly, said child would not be spending her hard earned money.**

"Again!Agh, know, this is the third time this month that skippy dutchess has bailed out on me. And frankly-did you get your nails painted?" She questioned while looking over.

Emma walked over to layla and picked the little girl's hands up, inspecting them.

"You did! And with my money no doubt!"

 **Said Narrator forewarned.**

"Layla! When did you get these done?"

She looked at Emma coyly, "While you were in bed at 12 pm this afternoon. Or, should I call it your morning?"

Emma gave her a glare before dropping her hand and going to the back of the shop.

"Does this mean I can keep them?"She called after her.

" I don't see why not! Their already on your bloody fingers!"

"Nails, technically! And thank you! I love them! And you ofcourse!

"Shut your trap or they won't be!"Emma hollered back while mumbled something that sounded suspiciously about brats being ungrateful.

 **While our two graceful ladies are in their shop, let's look at a much more grandeur place. The Phantomhive's place.**

A young boy with hair so black it's blue sits in his chair looking at his desk, however, he's rarely seen looking at his lovely gardens. Instead this young child is seen looking at the papers on his desk. His blue eyes roaming the papers in front of his eyes, he calls his butler.

"Sebastian, come here."

A handsome man with black hair and ruby red eyes appears out of nowhere coming up to the boys desk.

"Yes, Master?"

The boy goes through the papers again. He looks at the bottom one again, it has a picture of woman with curly auburn hair with green eyes and an upturned nose on it. She's wearing a brown victorian era dress.

"Have you gotten all of the eye witness reports of where this woman has been in the last month? The boy asked.

"Yes Master. It appears she went to her local drug market about a month and a half ago, and before that she had a pistol made at, well, the same place you're having Mey-Rin's made. It seems though she never left her house after that. No one has heard from her...or her items she picked up from the drug market included Arsenic, rope, a quarter pound of pig, carrots, some mouse traps, new silverware imported from china about a month ago, and chai tea. Oh and of course a new quilt." Sebastian finished reading the list.

 **The boy of fifteen years was miffed. Nothing but a broads shopping list.**

"Sebastian.."

"Yes Master?"

"You brought me an old lady's shopping list?"

"Yes Master. I suppose I did."

The boy thought for a moment in concentration.

"I see...Sebastian! Grab my coat and get a coach ready. He head to London tonight."

The butler smiled and bowed.

"Of course, my lord."

 **Back to our lovely ladies in the shop.**

"Emma, why are you going out so late at night? Didn't the dutchess say she'd get the pistol in a couple of day's or somethin'" Layla asked tiredly.

They were both standing on the front door steps. Layla was in her nightgown while Emma was in what she normally wore when she delivered at night. She had Amy Redhouse's pistol in her briefcase ready to be delivered. All she had to do was set out.

"Yea, but I just get tha damn feelin' she ain't gonna be shown', ya know. And I wanna make sure we get paid for the work we put into this the beauty we created." She said.

She bent down and gave Layla a hug before looking her in the eye.

"You know the drill right?"

Layla rolled her eyes but nodded, "Don't open the door for anyone but you, if they ain't you then shoot them, if they don't go down with the first shot then run like hell with the safe and find you. And if you don't come back before morning, then I take the safe, the numbers are 34, 89, 13, you love me, and I'm on my own from then on. Got it. See you when you get back tonight. Love you. Bye Bye."

Layla shooed her off with her hands before she shut the door, closing.

Emma smiled at her as she closed it.


	4. Chapter 4 Ally side chat

**Ah London. The views. The air. The drunk in the ally that our lovely heroine just past on her nightly delivery. Let us read on, shall we?**

Emma LockHeart was strolling to make the delivery to Dutchess Amy Redhouse. The lousy noble hadn't bothered to come and pick the pistol she ordered up yet. What an an annoyance.

However, Emma has had to make a few night deliveries in the past that weren't supposed to be delivered at all. All comes with the business she guessed. Or maybe it had to do with her stuck-up clients. Who knew.

Finally she had arrived at the mansion of the RedHouse's. Or just called Redhouse as everyone liked to refer to it as. It was a big red house after all.

 **But before Lady Emma, who in fact doesn't act like much of a lady at all, could stroll her asss up to the door, two figures appeared before her.**

"Well….I didn't know the Duchess had friends. Much less a little boy." She blinked at them

Said boy had dark blue hair and was looking at her in question as , before he could speak, a man looking suspiciously like a butler came out from behind the far corner wall.

"Master, I…. Oh… Hello, Ms. LockHeart. What are you doing here?" Sebastian questioned.

Emma looked at them like they had grown to separate heads before she held up the case, "I'm here delivering the woman her pistol. She hasn't come to pick it up. Only been sending the maid saying they'll pick it up some other time. Came to deliver it myself. Why'er you here?"

The boy talked before sebastian could answer.

"Why wouldn't you just give it to the maid? She's from their house?"

"Who's the girly boy?" Emma asked looking at Sebastian.

"Ah, allow me to introduce my master, Lord Ciel Phantomhive." He bowed.

She squated down in front of Ciel while said child leaned back apprehensively. She looked at him closely in his one dark blue eye trying to get a grasp on what this kid was like. After about a full three minutes she must have decided the kid was likeable because she held her hand out to him.

"Nice to meet ya Lord Phantomhive! Can't wait to see ya again in about five days." A bewildered Ciel shook her hand, " Now if you'll excuse me I have to go deliver a pistol."

Ciel looked toward his butler in what is the most "What the hell?" face he can muster.

"You commissioned that woman?THAT woman? To make my servant a weapon?"

Sebastian tilted his head, "She was highly recommended, sir."

Ciel let out a long sigh.

 **Back with Emma Grace LockHeart.**

 _WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

"OI! Amy! It's Emma! I've come to deliver that pistol that you've been oh-so-kind as to keep at my place for a month. You know, the one you were suppose to pick up a _**month**_ ago!? Also, you have friends." She pounded on the door.

The door was slightly opened a bit and a itty bitty,little green eye peeped out from the slit.

"What do you want, you Harlet?!" The old hag screamed.

Emma blinked, "Damn, that's harsh, like I haven't even got laid in like a year. And money for starters. Then for you to take the pistol."

The old woman sneezed.

"I told you I'd get in soon. Now take it back to your shop and get!"

"Well, I would, but you also have friends that want to talk to you." Emma pointed to Ciel and Sebastian.

As soon as Amy saw them she stood very still, then hastily locked the door back and told Emma to scram.

"Well damn. Do you guys always get this kind of reaction from old ladies? Like hell, she used to be really nice." She asked Ciel and Sebastian.

"You would be surprised." Ciel told her," Well, we know she's alive, we just need to get inside to see if her husband is alive. Though I've got a sinking feeling he's not going to be."

 **And suddenly, our Emma got an idea in that little head of hers.**

"Hey! I've got an idea! I could totally get you guys into Redhouse easily! Yea! You guys just have to let me come in with you!"

Ciel raised his eyebrow, "And why would I let you do that?"

"Well," She began, "I, for one, am the one who made all the locks on every door and window in that house and every chest and safe in it. Two, I can more than likely pick any lock in that house even if it's not made by me. Three, I know a shit ton about traps, weapons and blacksmithing if they have any in there, and I'm guessing you're on a case so that could be handy considering she did order a pistol. And four, I want my damn money from them! It's been a month already and the crap I had to get to made this pistol wasn't cheap! So, yea, I wanna come."

Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's shoulder, "Master, she could come in handy."

Although Ciel seemed like he was struggling with it after a few minutes he nodded his consent.

"Yes! Alrighty, let's break in house, shall we?" Emma shouted.

Author's footnotes

Hi Everyone!Solomon Here ^_^

Just wanted to know how everyone who is reading this is enjoying the story.

Although I do not live off of reviews, I do like hearing from you guys, and I would love to know if my writing is any good. This notes won't be long ( this will probably be the longest one). Just wanted to let you guys know where this story is headed and where you guys can actually find the progress updates on this story. You can find them in my bio. My bio isn't that long don't worry short and sweet. And the Redhouse arc is gonna be the first big arc where we really get to see the characters.

Also since all authors on this site have to do this -_-

Disclaimer(only time I will do disclaimer): I by no means own Black Butler. All writes go to their true owner. We all know who that is or have an idea. The only characters that are mine are my Oc's and I claim full rights to Emma and Layla and any other Oc's that I create in this story. However if at all anyone ever wishes to make a fanfiction of them(which I strangely don't see happening) let me know and I give you the go- ahead.

Bye loves! -Solomon


	5. Chapter 5 Charlette

**Now, normally breaking and entering is quite a difficult thing to do. Especially back in the Victorian era. You had these complicated locks, along with the occasional guard dog. However, Emma was indeed a special case.**

 **I should also feel the need to mention that breaking and enter is illegal in whatever time period you are in.**

 **Let us move on.**

"You seem quite comfortable with doing this. The breaking and entering." Sebastian commented.

Emma was standing at the back door of the Redhouse's mansion, fiddling with the gate-lock she had installed on the back door. Since each set of locks are different she had to take her time. Didn't want to damage her own work, now did she?

"After a couple of years of risky clients, you start to, I don't know… I guess make a couple house calls that are uninvited."

He gave her a raised eyebrow. What a strange woman. She wasn't your average woman of the era. She wore men's pants and a corset instead of a dress. The short blonde tresses actually fitted her quite well, in his opinion. Not that his opinion on the human female anatomy and it's looks really matter much.

"You haven't been caught by the police yet?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She grinned at him, "There's not much to catch if you don't leave anything behind. Now help me open this door. It's heavy. I swear, rich people. They always have to go with the heavy, expensive shit. At least it looks nice, I'll give em' that."

Sebastian helped her push the doors open. Emma walked inside while he went to retrieve Ciel.

"Damn, I didn't know the old couple was loaded. They have crap from africa up in here." She ran her hand over an ivory elephant tusk.

"It's quite common for nobles to have items from other countries in their house, however that's not what we're looking for here." Ciel said as he walked behind her.

Emma gave him a look. She twirled her two pointer fingers as she headed down the opposite hallway.

"Whatever it is, that's what you guys are here for. What I'm here for is to grab the cash the old hag owes me and to drop off then gun. That's it. It's however been a pleasure breaking and entering with you guys though." And with that she walked down the hallway to wherever it was she was going.

"Master, should we go after her?"

Ciel sigh, "No, I think she'll be fine on her own. We have business to tend to."

 **And with that our lovely characters walked down separate hallways.**

"Hmm, I wonder where they keep the stash?" Emma wondered.

She was wandering through the halls of Redhouse, trying to find where the Redhouses themselves put their money. Then she'd drop the gun in the doughs place and be off on her merry little way.

So far she had opened up twelve doors and none of them had money in any of the rooms. She was now in the lower regions of the house near the kitchen about to open up said kitchen door.

 **Now, if Emma had been paying attention instead of thinking about all the money she was going to collect from dropping off the gun, she would have noticed the noises coming behind the door.**

As she opened the door her mind finally came to realize the sounds that were being made within the room. Tiny splatters of blood speckled her face as she witnessed the scene before her. The maid, the one who had been coming to her door every other week for a month, was chopping Mr. Redhouse up into pieces. She had his head on the kitchen table, his arms and legs in the sink, and his torso was what she was working on. She took the long knife and cut open his chest before reaching in and pulling out his intestines and putting them in a bowl.

Emma wanted to gag. The smell alone was enough, but looking at the intestines with blood covering them as though they were some slimy worm that was crawling out of the pale blue-white corpse almost sent her over the edge. The maid herself was a total mess. Her long mousy brown hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks. The apron she wore was cover in blood along with the dress.

Emma walked a little bit into the room and reached a hand out to her.

"Charlette, are you...well are know you're not alright, but what happened?" She asked.

The maid, Charlette, turned to her. And by God if it wasn't with the most broken look she had ever she.

"Ms. Emma. How are you? You look fine, yes. What happened? Well Mrs. Redhouse, about a month back I suppose she went over the rail. Charles, Mr. Redhouse, he used to let me call him Charles you know? But, he wouldn't let her get a puppy, they had a fight, the normal. Then it was the new stable boy. She got made and made me fix his pig that he wanted for dinner up real good. So good he never got up again. I felt real bad about it you know. We put him in the cellar. I keep him cool. Then she felt bad. Got made at the stable boy. Made me do the same to him. Now he's asleep with the fishes in the river. And now I feel bad. Just real bad about everything Ms. Emma, but I don't wan't her to do the same to me. So I gotta do as she says." Charlette was crying now.

 **Charlette went back to cutting up Charles as she called him and Emma backed out of the door. She slide down the side of the wall with her hands on her stomach before promptly throwing up all over the nice Arabian rug.**

She wiped her mouth before getting up and walking down the hall, "Way above my pay grade."

Author's Footnotes

Hi ^_^

Shoutout to my first reviewer NightDreamerNeko. You are amazing and I appreciate you :)

Also, guys I start college in six days and I'm so nervous!

Sincerely Solomon


	6. Chapter 6 I let you in

Sebastian and Ciel were going through 's papers on his desk in his office on the third floor of the house when Emma slammed open the door to the room. She didn't say anything to them, just walked straight over to the whiskey cabinet poured herself a drink, and plopped down in the nearest chair. She even took the bottle with her.

 **Apparently, our dear Emma is a drinker. Not really a surprise.**

Ciel raised an eyebrow at her while Sebastian merely looked on at the papers.

"I take it something happened?Something I should know about?" Ciel asked.

She held up her pointer finger while taking a large swig of the liquor before answering.

"You know, I don't normally drink. I think it makes me a little screwy in the head. Hell, some of the docs even think it'll mess with your liver. But sometimes I think it makes reality seem a little more bearable and un-screwy. If that makes sense to someone who probably stuffs their face with sweets. But, to answer the question, yes. The servant kitchen. The maid is hacking into bits as we speak. I'd send the butler if I were you, girly-boy." She finished.

"Was she saying anything?" He questioned further.

"What?" Emma gave him her best "What the hell look?" in her state.

"Was she saying anything strange? Something unusual?" He shifted through the papers Sebastian handed him.

"Oh, yea Charlette did say some weird things. She was talking about how use to let her call him Charles, that he wouldn't let his wife get a pup about a month back, she went off the deep end. Then she said something about fixing him dinner and he never got up again. The duchess making her do things like hiding bodies and chopping them up, hiding them in the cellar. The duchess felt bad about what she did to her husband. Something about a stableboy. Hell if I know. She was a wreck. She said she didn't want the duchess to do the same to her." Emma to another drink of the whiskey.

"Well, most of that does add up with these papers, Master," Sebastian started, "according to these papers, Charles Redhouse had an infatuation with his maid, Charlette Dorice Wallice. He wrote about her many times in his journal. His wife on the other hand it seems her couldn't stand her. His only reason for marrying Amy Redhouse was to get her family's estate and inheritance. Infact, he hated her so much he writes about _**"Being intentionally cruel to the whining bitch, just so she'll find something else to put her affections on her for once. Perhaps if I deny her my affections by buying her things and taking her to social events, I can have more time with Charlette."**_ "

"So the wife loved her husband and couldn't take it any more. She has a pistol made but decides to poison him by using the one person he loved. Finds herself a new lover, but I'm guessing from the maid's confession, she still felt guilty because she loved him. Got rid of him. And the maid. Well I'm guessing that the maid really didn't care for Charles Redhouse." Ciel concluded.

Emma waved her hand in the air as she down the last of her drink and sat up in the chair. What a hell of a day for a locksmith.

"Alright, but what I still don't understand is what do you have to do with it girly-boy? I mean, I thought you were here on a visit? Not to nose around in whatever the hell mess this is?" She asked.

"Actually, that's what our whole purpose of being here is 's, as most of England calls him,the Queen's watchdog for a reason." Sebastian piped in.

"Alright, so what happens next? Since you know, girly-boy here is sorta of the highest authority in a couple of miles radius?" She asked them.

"Sebastian and I are going after Amy Redhouse," Ciel told her, " You will leave the house."

"What?!The hell I am! I still haven't been paid! I'm coming with you to find her!"

"Really," Sebastian looked at her, "because from the stench I can smell on your sleeve, it seems like you couldn't handle what you saw in the kitchen, and if you couldn't handle what you saw in the kitchen then I doubt you'll be able to handle what is about to happen to . , I know you're a greedy, self-centered, woman who really wants nothing more than to get paid. I can respect that. If you are that concerned with getting paid then when we come to pick-up the pistol we'll double the payment for your lose for this one, we give you our Phantomhive word. This really is though beyond what you are capable of doing. Please leave and we'll see you in three days. Have a good night."

 **Now, those words probably wouldn't have hurt Emma as much as they would have if it wasn't for the look the two were giving her. She had been worse before. Told she was worthless, a whore, told she could never make it on her own. That she'd always be the little rat in the street begging for a penny to get by. But people always say things. However, words are just words. Even written down they are still just words that can mean nothing unless given something more. And that something more this time was the look these two were giving her. That she actually was not capable of doing something. And for the second time in her whole damn life, she believed it. She believed that she was not able to follow these men through the house to retrieve her money and help them find her client, and maybe possibly save her. Whatever anyone said about her, she did care about them. It made her sad that this one time she couldn't help them beyond the locks and other security items she put in Amy's house. If she had actually just noticed the strange behavior and called the yard, the maybe Amy and Charlette could have been saved. But no, she picked the locks for dogs and let them right. Mostly likely because of her they would die tonight. Her eyes began to mist.**

"Fine, but just remember that this greedy bitch is the one who let you in."

 **And with that, she walked out the door into one of the hallways.**


	7. Chapter 7 Amy RedHouse

"What the hell do they know. Maybe deserved it."

Emma was walking down the hallway in the lower part of the house. She was still carrying her clients pistol when something pulled her through one of the doors.

"AH! Fuck!"

 **The scream she produced seemed to be so loud that it echoed upstairs.**

"AH! FUCK!"

Sebastian turn to Ciel.

"Master? Should we?"

Ciel gave a defeated look, "I somehow figured she'd find something again. Go find her before she gets herself killed. That's an order."

Sebastian gave Ciel a closed-eyed smile.

" **Yes, My lord."**

"Holy shit! Amy! Get off! You ordered a gun from me you crazy old hag!" Emma shouted.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT! He's dead and there's nothing nobody can do about it!

Emma rolled over and threw her off. Now that she was standing up she got a good look at Amy. Her blonde hair was out of its bun and hanging down her back in a tangled mess. Her large, doe-like brown eyes sported a confused crazy look as she looked at Emma. The dress she was wearing looked like it had seen better days. Amy herself was only thirty, but she was looking about in her forties with her sagging skin around the eyes.

In Emma's opinion, the noble woman looked a sad sight.

"Amy, please calm down. Look, there's already two people here from the yard and they know what you did. They're not here to talk to you. At least I'm pretty sure they're not. You need to leave town. I'll even give you the gun. I think I understand why you did it. Cheating husband? Deserved it possibly. No reason to kill him, but no reason to kill you either. So here." Emma toshed her the case.

Amy picked it up while opening it and taking the gun. She was shaking with tears in her eyes.

"Emma, you know I knew you were a nice girl when I met you. And I didn't want to kill Charles. But I was in love in him when I first met him at that stupid ball our parents made us attend. He was so handsome. I mean I saw him looking at other girls. He barely glanced at me. I was so plain back then. Kinda am now. But I thought if I asked my parents to do an arrange marriage he would begin to love me. I thought if I was kind and sweet and honest. I was genuinely me, he would love me. But he never did. I, with all that I was and ever would be, was never enough. And I still loved him, but I began to hate him to. And so I thought if I can't have what I've always wanted and be happy and he's gonna make me as miserable as hell, then I guess he's got to go. So I made the girl he really like do it and I found someone I like and forced them to like me back. But I still wasn't happy. And I missed Charles. I missed and seeing him and thinking about what a happy life could have been. And Emma, I'm so unhappy." Tears were pouring down her face, "But know that you know, you have to go to. And this unhappy cycle keeps going on."

"Actually it won't."

Sebastian came from behind the door.

"Unfortunately for you Dutchess Redhouse this is where you unhappy tale ends."He told her.

He came closer and silverware started coming out of his sleeves. Emma stepped in front of him.

"Wait! She doesn't really have to die does she? I mean, can't you guys just turn her into the yard?" Emma begged him.

He looked at her. Not with really any sort of look. Just looking at her. What a strange person she was.

" I'm afraid not. I've got orders from my master. Now please step aside ."

He step beside her with his silverware at ready.

Emma put her head in her hand, "I swear you have a stick up your ass just like your master."

Sebastian looked over at her and raised his eyebrow. He's rarely heard that one. Before though either of them made a move Amy Redhouse made hers.

"If you guys think I'm getting killed by either of you you have another thing coming!"

And with that she aimed the gun at Sebastian and pulled the trigger.

The bullet would have hit him. He was intending on it going straight into his chest.

He sure did love messing with humans.

Oh he had it all planned out. He was going to let the crazy noble fire a few shots into him.

Then pop right back up and kill her and surprise their new black/lock/weaponsmith.

However, humans sometimes did throw him for a surprise or two every other century or so.

Like how the tiny human woman with short honey blonde hair and green eyes who threw herself in front of him to take the bullet in the back. He could see her vivid green eyes widen a fraction of a second. See her body shake. Then she smiled and he had to wonder, did his eyes widen like hers?

7777777755552244444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Author's Footnotes

Hi!

How are you guys liking the story? Sorry for first time readers who are seeing all my grammar mistakes! One day I shall fix them. One a side note my hair is red. :)

-Love, Solomon


	8. Chapter 8 Hospital

When she woke up the pain was unreal. Like, someone had shot her unreal.

Oh, wait. She did get shot.

 **And so, Emma, after being shot in the back, has not died yet. Amazing.**

She looked around her room to see it was actually one of the nicer ones. A private one with no one else in it but her. Damn, well there goes all of her and Layla's savings. This little clean sanctuary was gonna cost her a pretty penny.

She tried getting up but felt a pain radiate down her back quite quickly. Laying back down she looked at the ceiling in frustration.

" I would take it easy if I were you . They told us that the bullet cut through quite a bit of muscle when it went through your back and managed to break a rib. I wouldn't be moving to soon." Ciel told her as he and Sebastian came in.

Before they could even step another five feet a large downy pillow was being hurled their way. Sebastian simply moved Ciel and himself to dodge it.

" , is that really anyway to greet the people who stopped the bleeding in your back, brought you to the hospital, _and_ is paying for this room you're staying in?" Sebastian asked her.

"No it's not, but it is the way to treat the people who are the cause of this whole mess." She retorted.

"If I remember correctly, **you** were the one who threw yourself in front of a bullet for **me**." He reminded her.

She glared at him as she crossed her arms, " I didn't think you could take a bullet. Not with that light,delicate skin of yours. It practically screams damsel."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her before walking over to her slowly. His walk was like that of a dark jungle cat stalking prey through the treetops. Slow and seductive. It made Emma gulp a bit and push herself back in the bed. He was now only about an inch from the edge of her bed and leaned over it so both of his hands were on either side of her body. His gaze was smothering her as she leaned back slightly.

"I assure you, I can handle it."

 **And all the while this intense scene was happening, our poor earl was in the background just as confused as the rest of us as to what was befalling in front of his eyes.**

"I feel like there's some tension between you two, so I'm going to go down to billing. By the way, you're welcome for paying for the room." Ciel stated as he left.

That broke Emma out of the trance.

"Wha...What the hell? Back up! Jesus, you'd think we were about to have a heavy tongue fight or something." Emma pushed him back with her hands.

Sebastian stepped back a few feet from the bed and gave her a confused look as she ran her hand through her hair. She was clearly not smitten with him or even feeling lust. At the most he could tell was that she was uncomfortable with people being in her personal space.

"Hm. Strange, usually woman would be actually wanting to kiss me or having sexual relations with me by now. I wonder why you're not affected." He murmured.

Emma gave him a disgusted look, "Sebastian, if that's how you pick up ladies we need to have a talk. Nobody but a hooker is gonna have sex with you after one look. Well, that or a very desperate woman who can't get laid within thirty miles."

She laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling as he continued to look at her. Nothing was said for a couple of minutes, just the comfortable silence between the two.

"Hey."

"Yes, ?"

She looked at him with a tiny smile, "Tell Ciel I said thanks. You know, for paying for the room. He didn't have to do that but he did. Me and Layla don't have to empty our savings account thanks to him. He doesn't seem like it at first, he's a really nice kid."

He gave his own little smile back to her, "I will."

Suddenly her eyes went wide as her tried to stand up.

"Oh, crap! I forgot. Layla is at the shop waiting for me. She's probably pulling her hair out worrying to death. That is if she hasn't left alrea-"

"You don't need to worry," Sebastian informed her, " Last night while my master took you to the hospital I ran by your shop to inform her what happened. For a young child she took it very well and said "Bring the dumbass home when she's better.""

She sat back down and sighed, "Well that's good to hear."

They sat in silence for another minute before Sebastian decided to break it.

"Why did you jump in front of the bullet? I know it wasn't because you thought I couldn't handle it. You were smiling when you did it." He wanted to know.

She looked at him then looked out the large window to her right. It was quite a beautiful day out. The sky was a dark blue with a few clouds dotting her and there. There were a couple of sparrows in the nearby trees chatting to each other. She wonders if Amy was alive then if she would have enjoyed this day. That is if the woman ever would have left her house and gotten over her insanity, because Emma truly believed she was going insane over a broken heart.

"Well, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you didn't let Amy live. I guess I figured that if she killed you and me then either she would have killed Ciel, which I don't think I'd be okay with because he's about the same age as Layla, or he would have killed her. If she killed Ciel then the yard would have came and I gave her a gun so it would have be a shoot off. So, you know, if I saved you from getting shot and just got shot in the back it means only one person gets killed versus over five getting killed. I felt pretty guilty about not being able to help her either. Plus," She laughed, " Someone had to save that pretty skin of yours."

"Interesting, so you wanted to prevent death, not save lives?" Sebastian asked her.

Emma started laughing and looked at him like he had grown another head.

"I don't know if you have noticed or not, but I'm a blacksmith that makes guns, locks, and other security items for people. Yea, I mean sure the goal of the business is to save lives. But with guns it's like a dual blade. Sometimes you have to shoot one person or a bunch of people to save another group of people. There's no good or bad. It's all with who you want to protect and why. Everyone has their different reason. Weapons cause death but they can prevent them to. It's all in whose hand they're in. Locks are sort of the same. They keep scary people out, but they can keep innocent people caged in a cell or in cuffs to killer. I know I'm no hero, so I don't want to say I'm saving lives but instead putting less on the death toll. Knowing that is like having paranoia when it comes to this business." She told him.

"I see. Well, I'm glad to know my lord's weapon will be made by someone with such a mind set. Have a good day Ms. Emma. I'll see you in three days." He gave her a close-eyed smile as he left.

"Are you ever going to call me Emma?!" She hollered after him.

The door shut behind him.

"Lousy butler…"She muttered.

 **And so, thus begins the beginning of Emma and Sebastians bantering friendship.**

2345324389438789457954943897547347785432734783246743659456428595925494942396

Author's notes

Hi new reviewers! ^_^ I'm so happy to have you and glad you're liking the story. I hope you continue to like it. Update on college: Wishing I could have just skipped high school and went straight here. Hope you all enjoyed this new Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 What do you want to be?

**Back at home our little heroine was, and quite the verbal beating she received from Layla. It was one that had lasted a total of an hour and a half with Emma getting told she still had work to do the next morning and that they were behind. Oh the despair the poor thing was in. Pity.**

"Emma, I don't care if your spine was broken in half! I can't do the welding work you have to so get your lazy ass out of bed!" Layla called upstairs.

Emma groaned from underneath the dark green covers. Why couldn't she have taken in a nice kid? Instead she choose the bossiest one of the litter, so to speak. She slowly slid herself from under the covers and placed her feet on the floor while standing up. She walked over to her dresser drawer that she had bought when she finally had a steady supply of money coming in.

Since she was making any deliveries and, she was pretty sure, no one was coming to the store today then she didn't have to look her best. It would just be her and her bitch, Betsy.

 **For anyone who cares to wander into the mind of the locksmith, Betsy is her forge, which can get very hot. About 100- 1400 Fahrenheit. You will commonly hear her call her a hot little lady on her good days. Then she has tongs, vises, clamps, various hammers, and Angus her favorite anvil. She has a few of those too, but he's her beau.**

"Hmmm, let's see...I have to make Sir Gerald's house locks today, Lady Olonga's purse pistol, oh and I have to make the lousy butler's lords gun. Fun fun fun…" She muttered.

With all that in mind she decided on a black button up blouse that she tucked into her dark trousers. She finished off her look with some black thigh-high buckle-up boots. What, you didn't think she had on one outfit, did you?

 **Thumping down the stairs like a horse, she greeted Layla at the shops counter top.**

"Mornin'"

"Hey."

Layla continued to flip through her magazine that she was reading as Emma looked over the paper that told her who had came in the shop this morning. She snorted at Layla.

"Hey is for horses, Lay'a."

"And getting shot on purpose is for idiots, Em." she retorted.

Emma looked physically ill for a moment with the sour-look on her face. It was like she had swallowed some bad candy.

"Hehe, point taken. So I see that know one came in today. I guess I'll be in the back of the shop doing you know, what I do. Ahaha, bye!" And with that she shuffled as quickly as she could into her smithy area.

 **Now, if Emma had not been in a rush, she would have seen that while she was in the hospital Layla had used the some of the money to buy herself a new dress. A beautiful light blue one at that. Such an expensive child.**

Emma had pulled on her thick, black apron as she pulled her short hair into a tiny pony tail. Today she had a lot of work to do.

 **Thirty-five minutes later….**

A scream broke through the tiny shop that could be heard down the street at the whore house that even made a hooker stop in her work.

Emma Lockheart came running from the back of the shop, up the stairs, slamming open the door to their upstairs apartment like the devil's dogs were on her ass all the while screaming.

"AH! SON OF BITCH! Oh forget the son of the bitch and grab the bitch herself! Ah! Ah Damnmit! Ah fuck fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK! Fuck Mary and her virginity! Screw Virgins! What the hell is so good about being a virgin anyway? Bad things always happen to virgins! Dragons, a demon worshipping occult, a man looking to for fun. Nothing good about being one I tell you! NOTHING! FUCK THIS HURTS!" Emma was ranting by the sink as she held her left arm under the under with tears going down her face.

Layla had by this time walked upstairs and was leaning on the door frame of the apartment entrance. She was looking at Emma with some sympathy in her eyes.

"What did you do this time Emma?"

Emma looked over at her. The tears by now had dried a bit and she had a small smile on her face.

"I dropped a piece of Sir Gerald's house lock that was between 200-500 degrees on my arm, haha. Want to get the burn cream?"

Layla looked at her for a moment before sighing and moving over toward the bathroom. She came back and sat at the kitchen table.

"Well, come on. I don't have all day and neither do you, Em. Plus, this isn't the first burn you have had."

Emma walked over and sat on the other chair beside Layla. She opened up the first aid kit after putting Emma's arm in her lap. She applied the burn cream then put gauze from the wrist up to her elbow on her arm securing it at the end.

All the while Layla was doing this Emma was watching her carefully. For a five year old, she was pretty good at handling a medical kit.

"Hey Layla, I want to ask you something."

The little girl sighed, " If it's if I'm still mad then a little but not that much so-"

"No, not that," Emma interrupted her, "It's important, so listen when I ask it."

Layla gave Emma's hand back to her and looked at her with wide brown eyes.

"Okay, talk."

"What do you want to do when you grow up?"

Layla stared at Emma.

Emma stared at Layla.

Suddenly, Layla broke out into uncontrollable laughter. She almost fell off the chair she was laughing so hard.

"Emma..haha! What the hell do you mean? I'm gonna get married to so guy I probably don't like or I semi-like then while have a few kids. Some I'll love some I won't really care for. If the guy has a great paying job then great. House wife. If not, then I'll most likely have to work in some sweatshop. Why are you asking this?" Layla asked her.

Emma had the most stern expression on her face that Layla had ever seen.

"Because, I'm asking you is there anything you have ever wanted to be? Like a nurse or a doctor? I know you lived on the streets before because of a poor family situation and they couldn't afford you, but here's the thing. I can afford. I love you. I don't want you to think that you have to be a housewife or that that's the only option you have in life. You can have your own money, your own house if you want it, like we do. And you don't have to marry someone because it's convenient for you and them. Don't think just because a man is doing a job that a woman can't do it either. Look at me Layla. Honey, I'm a blacksmith. This is predominantly a male dominant job, but I have high end customers because I put hard work, heart, soul, and my passion into it to rise to the top."

Layla was looking at her with a fierce red face because everything that she had just said was true.

"So, I've noticed you're pretty good at math and at medical stuff, and that gives you a lot of options. You're young right now, but when you're ready let me know, okay? I'll help you in whatever way I can to help you get there." Emma smiled at her as she patted her head and walked back down to the shop.

She had left Layla at the kitchen table with a lot of thinking to do.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's footnotes

Hi everyone! I realize that these are probably just gonna become more common with how sporadic my updating is. I also like talking to you all. :) I hope you all like this new chapter! It's kinda long. Also, I've decided where I'm gonna start writing Locker of hearts in time with the anime. I wonder if you all can guess which place I picked? It's in the first season and I got the idea while I was writing this chapter.

-Toodles! Solomon


	10. Chapter 10 House Guests

**At five A.M in the morning on a Sunday, a knocking sound could be heard coming from the shoppe part of Emma and Layla's home.**

Emma stumbled out of bed as she opened the door to the downstairs part while rubbing her eyes.

"Who in the hell could it be?" She wondered out loud.

Layla peeked her head downstairs, "Emma, do you have friends or clients visiting this early in the morning?"

Emma shooed her back upstairs.

"Shh. It's probably just an over eager customer hoping to see if their stuff is done. Go back upstairs."

 **She was right about the customer part, however the face that greeted her on the other side of the door could hardly be called eager.**

"Well, Tiny boy lord and his lousy butler. Why are you guys up so early? Me and Layla haven't even opened the shop yet." She commented as she let them in.

Ciel and Sebastian came in through the tiny door and into the dark lounge area of the shop. Seeing as LockHeart Security wasn't exactly open yet the area looked dark and as if shadows moved about the room. Ciel was the first to answer her.

"We wanted to make sure we came unnoticed and to get our stuff first. It would be a bother if we ran into someone we knew." He told her.

Being half awake she semi-nodded her head and had them follow her up to her and Layla's tiny apartment. She shut the door behind them as she went to the itty-bitty kitchen by the window.

She looked back at them and raised an eyebrow, "You can sit down you know. I certainly didn't bring you up to my living quarters just so you could stand by the door like fools. Either sit on the kitchen chairs or sit on the sofa in the living room. I personally would take the sofa. Much comfier."

They looked at her with a bit of surprise in their eyes before slowly moving toward the living room across from the kitchen. Ciel sat down on the couch while Sebastian stood by it.

"Why did you bring us up to your living quarters, if you don't mind me asking, ?" Sebastian questioned.

It was quite weird and unprofessional for someone who strictly came on business to be brought up to a person's living quarters. Emma sighed before taking a drink of the tea she had made for herself and her guest before bringing it over and answering them. She had the most tired, "duh", expression on her face that one could manage.

"Because you rich bastards, it's five in the bloody morning if you haven't noticed. I'm still in my night dress , I was/ wish I still was asleep, and the damn shop isn't even open. It's not business hours you shorty, hence you are not in the business part of the shop. And considering you brought me to the hospital and paid for the bill I thought it would be nicer bringing you up here than telling your ass to kick the curb and come back when we're open. Also, it's hella cold down there."

She handed them their tea as she got the fire in the fireplace started. Now that they both had a good look at her, they noticed that she was still in her night dress, which bared a lot Sebastian might add. They never really thought about the time they would wake her up at when they got here. Ciel took a sip of his tea and immediately spit it back in the cup.

"This is disgusting tea." He told her with a straight face.

"And your presence is unwanted at the moment. Your point?" She retorted.

Sebastian chidded Ciel, "Young master, be polite. Ms. Emma was kind enough to let us in the house instead of throwing us out, the least you can do is endure the less than favorable tea,Sir."

Emma shot him a dirty look as well before going back to sipping her tea.

 **It was a wonder how she was so comfortable in front of two men in her night clothes though. That was the major question be thought in the two heads of the men in the room.**

"If you _**don't like the damn tea, then don't drink it.**_ Hasn't your mother ever taught you that?" She put her teacup down and took theirs.

"No, my mother has been dead for about a year and I'm quite sure Sebastian has never had a mother." Ciel told her.

She looked up and blinked at them before going back to what she was doing.

"Huh, pity. Maybe she could have taught you some better manners. I swear, the rich have a stick up their ass and the poor beat each other with said stick." She commented.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow at that one. He was coming to the realization that Emma Lockheart was indeed not an average victorian woman by any means.

She put her hand in her lap and leaned back in the chair while smiling at them, "So, how was your guys morning? Mine was pretty blah and rude considering some rich earl thought he could come to my shop at the ass crack of day break and demand his weapon, and you know, I had to go down in the cold ass shop to let him in. Has yours gone any better?"

"Umm… aren't you going to give us our weapon? Isn't that why we're up here?" Ciel asked, confused. She didn't bring them up here just to talk, did she?

"What? Oh, no, I told you, didn't I? The shop isn't open yet. It doesn't open till about 8 a.m.. You still have about three more hours before I let you get your paws on that weapon. And besides, Layla's the one who is gonna take your money and give it to you. I just mostly make them and deliver them and some other small business stuff. She's my little shop keeper and she's not up yet anyway." She told them offhandedly.

Sebastian was the one to answer the unasked question.

"So then what are we supposed to for three hours?"

"Oh, well we can talk if you'd like?!" She gave them a grin.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Author's footnotes

Oh my jesus! You guys we are at chapter 10! Double digits! And it's a long one too! :) I'm so happy! :')


End file.
